1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling use of digital copyrighted material by networked devices using a determination of geographic location.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in broadband technology have enabled cost-effective distribution of high-value content over a broadband network, both locally and remotely. In addition, the increasingly wide availability of in-home network technology allows a broad range of consumer electronic devices to be easily interconnected. For example, a digital TV, a digital VCR, a digital cable set-top box, and various other devices like stereo systems and computers can all be interconnected via an in-home network. The utility of such a home media network is apparent in that customers can view and re-transmit digital content from any of the interconnected devices. In such networks, set-top boxes or other content-receiving devices may function as distribution nodes of a broadband network, free of geographic restrictions. For example, a network may be used to distribute content both within the original home of the set-top-box and to another home that is either in close proximity or remote.
These increases in utilization of networked systems in and between homes, offices, and other locations, along with the increases in efficiency of broadband communication, have increased the threat of remote redistribution of digital content from authorized to unauthorized clients via the broadband connection. Fear of illegal and rampant copying and re-distribution of digital content over networked systems may prevent TV and movie providers from utilizing this method of transmission for their content. Additionally, mere re-broadcasting or redistribution of a content signal over a broadband network may not require any copying of content. Traditional copy-protection methods focused on preventing copying of the content may not effectively prevent redistribution or rebroadcast of such content.
Current systems exist whereby a broadcaster can determine with reasonable confidence the location of the original receiving set-top box. For example, a conditional access (CA) system relies on a system of periodic connection over a telephone line and automatic number identification (ANI) technology to verify the information regarding customers, their addresses and phone numbers. Decryption of content is then permitted or denied, based on the verified geographic location of the customer. ANI comprises a back-office headend database of customers' addresses and associated telephone numbers. In an ANI system, receiving devices are configured to periodically call the headend office, which uses the database and the incoming telephone number to verify the device address, as known in the art. Disadvantageously, this may require a telephone connection for each controlled receiving device.
Alternately, some systems rely on the limited reach of a broadcast antenna to fulfill the geographic usage right condition on receiving the broadcast content. These systems enable a content provider to ensure that the original transmission of digital content is authorized, but they are not able to ensure that retransmission or rebroadcast of that content is also authorized. For example, a broadcast signal received in London, England may readily be converted to a digital form and retransmitted to the United States using existing broadband technology.
In order to take advantage of broadband distribution in light of home networking technology, new content protection and copy management systems should ensure the content cannot be redistributed to another customer or another unauthorized location using a broadband distribution network. Thus, additional systems and methods are needed to determine whether a networked set-top box or other receiving device is within the same home, or similar geographic proximity, as the first set-top box. Furthermore, in order to determine relative proximity within clusters of devices, the methods should ensure a high degree of accuracy and reliability, without unduly inconveniencing permitted uses of content.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for determining with a high degree of accuracy the relative proximity or geographic location of any networked device receiving digital content over a network. It is further desirable to make use of geographic information regarding the additional networked devices' relative proximity to the original receiving device, to provide a greater degree of control over redistribution of content from the recipient device to other devices networked to the recipient. It may also be desirable to prevent digital content from being redistributed out of a defined geographic area, such as an area defined by the range of a broadcast signal.